Sala Trancada
by 0Danny0
Summary: Título ,imbecil [Para xX KiTSunE Xx presente de aniversário]Realmente ,Kakashi Tem boas ideias.


Paaara a **xX KiTSunE Xx**

**- fewiz niiiver fiilhinhaa.**

**"pensamentos" - O que nem vai ter aqui.**

**-'Falas' - O que nem vai ter tanto.**

**(Imbecilidades minha) - O que estranhamente também não vai ter muito.**

* * *

**  
**

Mesmo sendo ainda de tarde , naquela sala estava mais pra noite,lá fora podia nevar ,muito frio, entretanto naquele lugar estava ficando cada vez mais quente.

Um na frente do outro ,cada um mais quente que o outro.Um tentando o outro .Á muitos, já eram amantes e companheiros de cama.

Á mais de horas naquela sala, o céu ,lá fora ainda estava brilhando ,porém na sala estava escuro ,cada segundo mais escuro.E quente.

Ambos tentando resistir a tentação, o clima que a sala deixava cada segundo mais quente e 'perfeito'.

O mais velho possuía um olhar devorador e malicioso pra cima do menor,que a qualquer custo tentava resistir ao outro.

-Desista ,Naruto.-O moreno ,falavam com uma voz provocante e meio rouca .Naruto sorrio ,estava louco precisava de Sasuke.E continuava o silêncio na sala,se estivesse trancada ,aposto que a qualquer minuto eles sairiam pela porta e fingiriam que nunca estiveram ali.

-Vamos ,eu sei que você quer tanto quanto eu. –Sasuke queria que o loiro desistisse rápido.Estava muito quente com aquilo tudo.

Na sala tirando os jovens rapazes,e duas cadeiras,havia uma mesa de madeira.Você deve estar se perguntando por que eles estão numa as ,escura ,quente e trancada;Fácil.

Kakashi –ás vezes – Tinha boas idéias.

-B-baka .-Apenas esse pequeno 'comentário' arrancou um sorriso do moreno.

-Desista.-Naruto estava pronto pra desistir (Como um bom Uke xD),porém Sasuke não agüentava mais ,levantou e andou até o outro e ficou agachado entre as pernas de Naruto.

-Cansei...-Naruto,meio sem jeito olhou para Sasuke ,fazendo-o sorrir e puxar naruto pra um beijo longo ,pervertido(?) e apaixonado.

-S-sasuke...Hn- Naruto gemeu o nome do outro ,quando uma mão gelada – no meio daquele calor – entrou para dentro (?) de sua blusa,durante o beijo.

Quando se separaram do beijo ,se olharam como se falasse "quero mais".Após as roupas serem tiradas e o calor os consumindo mais e mais os dois.

Mortos de desejo ,em cima da mesa de madeira ,quente e melada de suor ,o moreno começa os movimentos no loiro.

Gemidos foram ecoando na sala ,trancada ,escura;Quente.

Ambos com os corpos colados ,tomados pelo prazer ,do beijo e concentrados nos movimentos feitos.

Os gemidos de prazer aumentaram quando o moreno –que estava do lado da mesa – e colocou o loiro em seu colo agarrando seu pescoço,com seus fios dourados grudados em sua testa suada,agora colada na testa de Sasuke.

Mais movimentos.

Mesmo cansados ,não paravam de se movimentar ,suar e gemer de prazer (XD").Estavam Completamente famintos.

Gemeram juntos quando ,também juntos chegaram ao seu limite.

Parados ,agora, mais suados e cansados e completamente satisfeitos.

Poucos segundos depois ,o loiro saindo do colo do outro,ficando entre as pernas de Sasuke ,se abaixou e começou a lamber e dar leves mordidas na parte sensível do mesmo,arrancando gemidos e suspiros.

-...-Ofegando-..Vamos de novo – Sasuke olhou para a cara de susto do loiro ,porém não ligou , puxou o loiro pra começarem tudo de novo.

Mais e mais movimentos.

Mais e mais suspiros contidos.

Mais e mais ,carinhos.

Depois de uma hora ,de Amor, cansados , deitados no chão abraçados ,corpos bem coladinhos.

-S-sasuke, você...-O loiro suspirou- acabou comigo.

-É,mas você gostou.

Claro ,o loiro corou.E concordou com a cabeça.

Aproximaram os rostos e beijaram-se apaixonadamente.E ,agora só beijo mesmo.Estavam mortos de cansados.

-Sas-Kun ,Eu ..Eu te amo... –Não que isso não fosse uma boa novidade para sasuke,já ouvia toda as vezes que faziam amor.

-Eu sei ,naruto –Por um momento,naruto entristeceu ,nunca ouvira a palavra de carinho que sempre quis ouvir, maaaaas como Kakashi fora um anjo por concede-los esse momento...- Eu também.-Naruto encarou Sasuke, que corou de leve ao ver que o loiro o encarava tão firmemente.

Naruto sorrio_.Realmente_ ,Kakashi tinha boas idéias.

* * *

Antes de mais nada... 

**KITTYYYYYYYY FELIZ ANIVERSARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ****°****O****°**

**Issso aquêee é pra você viuuu??? **

**Ty amo querriiiiiidaa filha do meu kokoro.**

**Também dedicado as pessoas pervertidas ,e FanGirls;**

**#rindo ,por que é pervertida e fangirl#**

**XDDD ok ,ok tá ai viu?**

**Beijos e...**

_**REVIEWS!**_


End file.
